I am here
by QueenAisha
Summary: This is the sequel to Shattered. Read that first.
1. No more tears

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer

A/N: This is a sequel to shattered. Read that first before you even look at this.

Shuko was sleeping miserably and crying as she slept, it was going to be mother's day tomorrow and she no longer felt like a mother. She took something to help her sleep, and it must have made her loopy. She could swear she heard voices.

"_Still not feeling any better?" the familiar yet distance voice came._

"_Misaki?" she whispered, not believing it. She looked around, she was in her room, her daughter standing in the door way, in an apron and carrying a tray of food. "But…how?" _

_Misaki walked towards the bed and set the tray down, then flopping into the bed on top of the covers, she could have sworn she felt her daughter's underweight body beside her. "Miss me?"_

_Shuko threw her arms around her baby and held her, wanting more than nothing for this to be real. It must have been, she smelled the food, she felt her daughter's warmth radiating from her body and she smelled the soap she always used, mixed with the way she always smelled. A scent that could only be described as Misaki. _

_Misaki laughed softly and hugged her mother. "Where have you been?" Shuko whispered, refusing to let go. "My baby." She whispered, tears rolled down her face. "You're alive…you're with me…but where have you been?"_

"_Heaven." Misaki told her. "Watching you and everyone else."_

"_No!" Shuko refused to believe it. Not now, not when this seemed so real. _

"_Yes," Misaki whispered. "It's true."_

_Shuko looked at her daughters arms and saw something she'd never seen before, scars, she noticed they were in the places the glass had cut her the day she died. "But…You're here…" she whispered, trying not to cry._

"_Yes I am." Misaki answered, brushing away a tear that her mother failed to keep from falling. "Just not in the way you want me to be. But…I am here."_

_Shuko couldn't stop the tears that started to fall all over again. "Why Misaki?" she asked, feeling miserable "Why did you have to die?"_

"_It was just my time…" Misaki answered, suddenly sounding so much wiser. "Besides, I was suffering." She said brushing a tear away. "And now I'm not any more. I'm finally free…so don't blame yourself."_

"_How can I not?!" Shuko snapped, but Misaki didn't do so much as flinch. "I sent you to that place!"_

"_I wanted to go." Misaki was calm and relaxed as she spoke_

"_I could have talked you out of it!"_

"_I have you to puppy dog pout like a million times mom. It's not your fault. It's not my fault either…blame no one, please be happy mom."_

"_I…I can't." Shuko whimpered. "I can't without you here."_

"_I'll always be here mom." Misaki whispered. "You can keep me alive in your memory." Misaki made her mother lay down as she got up._

"_Don't leave!" Shuko cried, sitting back up._

"_Lay down." Misaki said. As soon as she did, Shuko felt herself being pushed back down onto her pillow. "It's time for you to wake up now."_

"_No!" Shuko yelled, struggling to sit up as her daughter walked away. The walls around her bed vanished and were replaced by fog. Misaki kept walking until she her form got smaller and she vanished into the fog._

"_I'll always be here." Shuko heard her faint voice of her child call. "Now wake up. I have a surprise for you."_

--

Shuko shot up in bead, her forehead lined with sweat. She looked around. She got up quickly and ran to Misaki's room. It was empty, the bed neatly made… so her daughter was dead… could that dream have been wishful thinking?

She trudged sadly to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She laid back down, closing her eyes and sighing sadly.

She felt a cool breeze on her face as if she had left the window open and shot up in bed, nearly knocking a tray off of her lap. It was full of her favorite food, she looked around but there was no other sign of life in the house. "Misaki?" she called, but there was no response.

She saw a tiny slip of paper peeking out from under the plate. She picked it up; it had little drawings of flowers on it, and said 'Mom' on it. She didn't believe it. She must be going crazy.

The word was in her daughter's nervous, yet elegant, handwriting. She opened it and it read.

_Told you I had a surprise for you._

_I love you and miss you mom._

_I'll watch over you until you're with_

_me again. Happy Mothers day._

_Xoxoxo_

_-Misaki._

Shuko read the card over and over again and felt another gust of wind. She looked at her nightstand and sitting there already in a vase was a bouquet of yellow and pink roses. And another note, telling her the flowers will never die, they were from heavens garden.

Tears rolled down her face, but she laughed. Her daughter never left her, not once, and never would. "That's my girl…" she laughed with her tears still falling. "Thank you Misaki." She whispered "I love you too honey."

There was one more gust of wind right against her face, she closed her eyes and finally smiled when she opened them. Her tears were dry and there was a handkerchief in her hands, with a simple message embroidered into it.

_No more tears._

A/N: Well, there the first chapter to the sequel. R&R please.


	2. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer

Ojiro walked silently through the park where he and Misaki had ice cream together. He wondered what it would be like to have brought her and the baby, that would have been four now, to this park just once.

He couldn't believe she was gone, so many times he felt like she was here, he could swear she was near now, he swore he could feel her presence.

He walked out of the park and along the sidewalk without looking where he was going and hit his head on a ladder that was on the back of a truck. He heard a bunch of people yelling as he hit the ground and saw a bunch of shadows surrounding him.

It was getting pretty dark for him and he was getting dizzy from the impact, he blacked out wondering if this was anything like what Misaki was feeling when her head the concrete stairs and split open, a lone tear rolled down his cheek with that thought.

He heard a soft giggle and raised his head, the crowd was gone but there was a small hand on his cheek. "You really must be careful."

Ojiro knew that voice! He raised his head quickly and looked into the blue eyes of his girlfriend. "Misaki?" he couldn't believe it.

"Mm hm." She said cheerfully, before being pulled into a hug. She wasn't as warm, her body was ice cold, but he didn't care. She was here.

He looked at her and touched her face. "You're alive?" he asked, her smile slowly vanished.

"Ojiro…" she said sadly. "Don't do that…you know I died years ago…I fell from a window…My head was cracked wide open."

"Stop…" he whispered, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it. You died it my arms…I watched you die!"

"And you still don't wanna believe it." She said, knowing the problem.

He touched her cheek; it was soft, but cold to the touch. "Why?" he asked. "It wasn't your time…you weren't supposed to go."

"You think I'm happy about it?" she asked, looking up at him. "You think I wanted to die? I wanted to see my baby alive, I wanted to leave that place, I wanted to be with you but…I also wanted the pain to stop…and as long as I was alive, he was never going to leave me alone…he would always…always find me."

"Misaki…"

"You tried," she smiled and kissed him. "You made my last days safe and memorable, and I will always love you for that."

"I still love you." He told her. "I can never stop."

A sad smile graced her lips. "I know…and I know you'll always keep my memory alive…but you'll have to let me go…you need to move on with your li-"

"Don't say that!" he interrupted. "Don't tell me to move on…" he held her close. "I won't leave; I'll stay here with you."

"No," she whispered. "It's not your time."

"When will my time be?" he asked her.

"Soon." She said smiling. "I'll be there when it is your time…I'll wait for you."

"Promise me." He said to her.

"Promise me you'll try to move on?" she said hopefully.

"I promise…" he sighed sadly.

She smiled and touched the back of his head. Her touch was soothing as always. "Mommy?" a small voice said. Misaki and Ojiro looked up and saw the form of a small girl, she was waving, her red bangs shaded her face from Ojiros view, but she had Misaki's hair. That was for sure.

"I'm coming Mayaa." Misaki said, standing.

"Mayaa?" Ojiro asked.

"The baby." She informed, looking at Mayaa. "Say 'hi' to daddy Mayaa." She called out.

"Hi!" Mayaa called out cheerfully.

Ojiro was stunned and waved back slowly. "Hi Mayaa…" he whispered.

"It's time for me to go now." Misaki said. She kissed Ojiro softly and shyly before she walked towards Mayaa. She scooped the child into her arms and walked away with her. "I wish you happiness." She said to him and walked away, carrying Mayaa, who waved to him, her eyes still shielded by her bangs.

"Wait!" he called after her. He tried to move but found he couldn't get up. "Wait! Misaki! Mayaa!"

"Hey, I think he's coming to." Ojiro heard a voice say as he watched Misaki's small form vanish with their child.

Ojiro tried to keep his eyes closed so the girls wouldn't completely vanish from his view.

"Hey," the voice said again. Ojiro reluctantly opened his eyes and stared into the golden eyes of a nurse. He was in the hospital. "Sir, do you know what your name is?"

"Ojiro Mihara." He answered dully, the nurse smiled. "Oh good, you're alright, I'm Lucy." She said.

"Where am I?" Ojiro asked the dark haired nurse. She told him the name of the hospital he was in and that he had hit his head…hard.

"You're lucky you don't have a concussion." She said. "Your brother is on his way, we called him."

"Thank you." He said and spotted a card on the table "What's that?" he asked.

Lucy looked at the card and picked it up. "Get well card?" she said and took a peek inside as she brought it over, a small Polaroid fell out. "Weird…nothing inside…" she whispered and looked at the picture "this is blank too."

Ojiro took them from her and looked at them as she left to get his release forms, they weren't blank. He opened the card.

_Sorry about your accident,_

_But you'll be just fine._

_Take it easy for a while._

_Love_

_Misaki &Mayaa._

_P.S. Lucy's nice, ask_

_Her out. Give her_

_A chance._

He couldn't believe it, was he going crazy? Did he miss her that much? He looked at the picture that was supposedly blank. It was a picture of Misaki and Mayaa on her hip.

He could see her face, she was adorable, she had Misakis hair and shockingly, she had green eyes and a big smile on her face.

On the back it said "_We love you." _He smiled for the first time in a long time and thought about Misaki's words. "You never cease to amaze me." He whispered and laid back, looking at the picture. He'd never stop loving Misaki that much was true, but she was right, he needed to move on.

He thought about it and smiled a little. As soon as Lucy got back, he'd ask her out.

A/N: I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I wont be able to update soon, I'm going on vacation, but I'll write like crazy when I come back. R&R Please.


End file.
